Cyclops
Cyclops is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma The "Cyclops" is a one-eyed monster possessing a huge body and fearsome tusks. Fully grown cyclopes reach a height of twenty to twenty-five feet and, as a result of their large size they are prone to sloth and apathy. However, cyclopes can be inspired to ferocious action when they are angered, so act with caution in their presence. '' __TOC__ Overview Cyclopes’ preferred methods of attack are primitive and unsophisticated, but devastating in their sheer force. Mainly resorting to their natural brute strength, some individuals have also been seen to employ a club as a weapon. Cyclopes are woefully unequipped when it comes to intelligence and that is why they are often found enslaved by humans or other creatures. The secret society Salvation is known to prefer using cyclopes in their attacks, thanks to the creatures’ resemblance to the group’s symbolic icon: the Remaining Eye. They can be surprisingly docile and will quickly take a liking to any who provides them with sustenance—but if a cyclops is hungry or angered, you will see it's true brutality. The appetite of a cyclops is voracious and they have been known to capture and eat goblins. However, goblins have also managed to enslave many cyclopes by feeding them. They view the cyclopes as useful bodyguards, and the cyclopes see the goblins as convenient masters that keep them in food. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Notice Board Quest Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops (Cyclops) *Post-Game Only Item Drops (Armored Cyclops) Tactics *When encountering a Cyclops there is a chance that it will be equipped with random offensive and defensive properties such as a fire club or body armors and a helmet that shield it's weak points. *A Cyclops can be disarmed by inflicting enough damage to the hand that's holding a weapon, or by stunning the Cyclops (electricity based spell like High Levin works extremely well). Performing a perfect block when it attacks with it's club is equally effective. *Word of warning: Attacking the Cyclops' eye (it's weakest spot) will enrage the creature, causing it to rampage around swinging its weapon or hands blindly. Despite the haphazard nature of this strategy, it can be extremely effective. *For easy helmet removal, at the start of the fight, climb up its back and jump or release when it tries to grab you. And if you position yourself right a bit below the neck on its back, jumping or releasing is not necessary. *Attacks from blunt weapons like hammers and shields can strip off its armors quicker than swords. *Another way to remove armors easily is to throw items such as Rocks or Bricks and explosive items like a Explosive Barrel or Throwblast at the Cyclops. *At night, club-wielding Cyclops will set their club on fire to act as a torch. This also changes the property of it's club attacks to fire. *There is a Cyclops found near the Encampment that is usually drenched in water. This allows you to get an easy kill if you have any electricity based spells or enchantments. *The Magic Archer skill Ricochet Hunter is very effective due to it's thunder elemental damage and has a chance of stunning the Cyclops. Trivia *There are 3 types of Cyclops. There are the normal Cyclops, Armored Cyclope and a small Cyclops that has shorter tusks and a similar amount of health to an Ogre. The small Cyclops can be found in the The Watergod's Altar (Location) cavern besides the Offering Chamber, after you have drained the water. *Cyclopes are laid-back creatures and can often be seen lying down. *Ophis the female bandit leader keeps a pet Cyclops, which the Arisen can feed in order to gain Ophis's Badge of Amity (see under 'Cyclops Care' -> Ophis). *The Armoured Cyclops encountered on the cliff path leading to Heavenspeak Fort can quite easily be knocked off the cliff for an easy victory if it's staggered near the edge. However this results in being unable to retrieve loot from the kill, though the player will still receive XP. Gallery Dragons-Dogma-Cyklop1.jpg cyklop 2.jpg cyklop3.jpg cyklop4.jpg cyklop5.jpeg cyklop6.jpg cyklop7.jpg cyklop8.jpg dragons2.jpg|Cyclopes at night|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Dragons-Dogma-Action-Shots/291374027642669 Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss